Requiem
by Cerra Vige
Summary: "Cih, manusia kadang-kadang bisa membaca masa depan yang bahkan kita, para demon tidak sanggup."/"Aku mau minta tolong! Pinjami aku satu bola matamu!"/ Demon dan peramal. Ikatan diantara mereka dihubungkan oleh sebuah bola mata. RnR!


**Jerman, abad ke-19**

"Membunuh peramal nomor satu di negeri ini kau bilang?"

"Bukan, ia belum menjadi nomor satu. Tapi akan. Orang yang menyewaku sudah meramalkannya."

"Takut bersaing, eh?"

"Haha, betul. Dasar manusia."

"Lalu kau menerimanya?"

"Tentu saja, karena menarik jadi kuterima."

"Cih, manusia kadang-kadang bisa membaca masa depan yang bahkan kita, para _demon_ tidak sanggup."

**Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's**

**The Recipe for Gertrude is Nari Kusakawa's**

**Requiem**** is Cerra Vige's**

**Based on the 'Requiem' story on TRFG volume 5**

**WARNING**

**OOC, AU, typo(s), misstypo(s), DLDR!**

Tak lama setelah berpisa dengan rekan _demon_ ku— apa? Ya, aku _demon_.

Tepatnya, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Salam kenal.

Tak usah kaget atau memasang tampang _shock_ seperti itu, di zaman ini banyak _demon_ yang hidup berbaur dengan manusia. Kami tidak berwajah seram atau seperti monster dalam buku-buku fiksi, kami berwujud seperti manusia. Sama seperti kalian, para manusia.

Ah iya. Rekanku yang tadi bernama Sabaku Gaara. Ia memelihara setan kecil yang ia namai Shukaku. Ia diminta oleh seorang permal yang gila kekuasaan untuk membunuh seorang saingannya. Keh, manusia memang busuk.

Saat berpisah dengan Gaara, aku sudah merasakan ada yang , mengikutiku dari belakang. Heh, merepotkan.

"Siapa? Keluarlah, aku merasakan hawa kehadiranmu." Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh ke belakang.

Sesosok gadis berumur sekitar dua puluh keluar perlahan dari lorong bata di belakangku. Mata zamrudnya terlihat sedikit gugup.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Haruno Sakura. Aku peramal."

Aku menghela nafasku bosan. Lagi-lagi peramal.

Ia kembali membuka mulutnya dan melanjutkan perkataannya, sambil menyodorkan bola kristal, ia berkata, "Bola ini bisa melihat sosok asli seseorang. Kau _demon_ kan?"

Aku menarik sudut bibirku. Menarik. "Ya, tepat sekali."

Dan setelah mendengar jawabanku, wajahnya terlihat antusias.

"Aku mau minta tolong! Pinjami aku satu bola matamu!" ia berjalan mendekatiku dengan wajah penuh harap.

Hening.

"Mata?"

Ia mengangguk, rambut pink panjangnya turut bergoyang. "Ya, mata. Peramal biasanya tidak dapat meramal masa depan kami sendiri. Tapi dengan mata _demon, _indera kami akan semakin tajam. Bahkan bisa meramal masa depan dan waktu kematian kami sendiri."

Rupanya ia tahu banyak juga. Padahal wajahnya masih kekanakkan.

"Yah, memang benar. Tapi konsekuensinya tinggi sekali bukan? Syarat mutlaknya adalah si peramal tersebut harus menukarkan jiwanya ke sang _demon_. Apa kau siap dengan hal itu, Haruno Sakura?" Aku menantangnya dengan pandangan meremehkan ke mata zamrudnya.

Ia tersenyum perlahan, "Tentu."

Pemberani juga rupanya, "Memangnya apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau ketahui?"

Ia memejamkan matanya, "Waktu kematianku yang semakin dekat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuklah!"

Aku berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang terletak di tengah kota Bremen. Ia mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sofa kecil di ruang tamunya. Tak lama kemudian, ia datang dan membawa kertas, pena bulu, dan tinta lalu duduk di hadapanku.

"Tadi pagi aku sempat meramal, beberapa hari lagi akan ada kejadian yang menyebabkan banyak orang tewas. Dan karena kejadian itu, aku merasa kematianku semakin dekat. Tapi belum jelas sih detailnya," katanya sambil menulis surat kontrak perjanjian diantara kami.

"Tapi meskipun kau selamat di hari itu, kau tetap saja akan mati kan?" Aku bertanya kepadanya yang sedang membubuhkan tanda tangan.

"Tapi kalau tidak diramal, akan banyak orang yang menjadi korban kan?"

"Meskipun kau tetap mati?"

Ia melirikku sedikit, "Yah, kuharap aku bisa mati dengan cara yang tenang."

"Kalau jiwamu kuambil, itu termasuk tenang?" kupojokkan dia dengan perkataanku. Dan sekarang ia berhenti menulis.

"Ya," ia menjawab sambil bertopang dagu, meniru gayaku yang berada di depannya.

Aku menyeringai kecil, memperlihatkan sedikit taringku, "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Sebab kau tipe pria yang kusuka," jawabnya sambil tersenyum ringan.

Aku terdiam mencerna perkataan frontal dari peramal di hadapanku ini.

Ia mengecap surat kontrak dengan jempolnya yang sudah dilapisi tinta, dan menyodorkannya padaku.

"Surat perjanjiannya sudah beres. Cap jari disini, dan berikan matamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini, meramal lah, Haruno Sakura."

Aku menyodorkan mata kiriku padanya. Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, kenapa aku dengan mudahnya memberikan mataku seperti ini?

"Simpan itu baik-baik."

Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu menaruh mata kiriku di dalam kantung kulit kecil yang ia lingkarkan di lehernya. Tangannya sempat gemetar saaat menerima mataku. Yah wajar sih, karena dengan ini ia semakin dekat dengan kematian.

**.**

"Tiga hari lagi. Akan ada kebakaran besar akibat kereta kuda yang kutumpangi bersama seorang _demon _berambut merah dan setan kecilnya," Ia membuka matanya ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Gaara? Ia bersama Gaara? Berarti gadis inikah yang akaan menjadi peramal nomor satu di Jerman?

"Baiklah Sasuke. Kemarilah, akan kubalut matamu." Ia membawaku ke sebuah kamar dan membalut mataku. Ia berceita banyak hal, dari mulai keluarga sampai saingannya. Gadis itu juga membawakanku makanan.

"Baiklah Sasuke, selamat beristirahat." Gadis itu mematikan lampu kamar yang kutiduri lalu berjalan keluar.

Aku kembali memikirakan tentang ramalannya tadi siang. Ia akan mati di tangan Gaara?

Keh, yang benar saja. Itu pasti salah. Manusia bernama Haruno Sakura ini akan mati di tanganku sendiri tiga hari lagi. Tapi walaupun ia gemetar menunggu waktu kematiannya, ia ingin berada di dekatku. Walaupun aku yang akan mengambil nyawanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara ketukan pintu dan sahutan pelan terdengar di gendang telingaku. Dan semakin lamar, suaranya semakin intens.

Aku membuka satu mataku yang tersisa dengan perlahan. Dan gadis itu sudah menjulurkan kepalanya di pintu kamar.

"Kau sudah bangun Sasuke? Aku mau pergi sebentar, ada urusan."

Aku menjawab dengan setengah mengerang, "Hn. Hati-hati."

Aku membalikkan posisi tidurku ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari posisi yang enak untuk melanjutkan tidurku.

Kebakarannya lusa ya? Makannya ia masih mau keluar rumah. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Gaara mengincar gadis itu?

'Aku menerima pekerjaan dari peramal nomor satu di Jerman.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

...Sial! aku baru sadar!

**.**

(Normal POV)

Sakura yang saat itu sedang berjalan di jalanan kota Bremen, mendengar keributan di belakangnya. Ia memicingkan matanya dan mendapati kereta kuda yang melaju dengan sangat cepat degan pintu yang terbuka dan tangan yang menjulur keluar, dan tangan itu menariknya kedalam.

"Kyaaa!" Sakura dibanting ke sudut kereta kuda tersebut. Sakura mengaduh pelan dan mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sepasang iris _jade_ yang sedang menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau! Kenapa sekarang? Bukannya lusa?" Sakura menunjuk Gaara, _demon _yang ada di dalam ramalannya.

Gaara menyingkirkan tangan Sakura yang berada di depan wajahnya, lalu mendengus kesal.

"Sebab, musuhmu juga sama-sama peramal, Haruno Sakura. Dia juga tahu bahwa kau berniat mengubah masa depan. Dan kau yang juga memiliki mata Sasuke. " Ia bangkit dari kursi, dan berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

"Makannya aku datang lebih cepat. Karena menurut orang yang menyewaku, kau akan menjadi peramal nomor satu di Jerman. Dan yang menjadi kuncinya adalah, benda yang tergantung di lehermu ini," Gaara menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil memegang kantung kulit yang berisi mata Sasuke di leher Sakura.

"Dan aku diminta untuk melenyapkanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura menepis tangan Gaara.

"Aku tidak mungkin menjadi peramal nomor satu atau apapun itu! Sebab besok aku akan-Kyaaa!"

Tangan Gaara terlebih dulu mencekik leher Sakura sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya. Gaara terus mempererat cekikan kepada gadis itu, dan memanjangkan kesepuluh kuku jemari tangannya.

"Jiwa Haruno Sakura adalah milikku, Gaara."

Sasuke menjebol atap kereta kuda, dan sekarang Gaara yang berada dalam keadaan terdesak, kuku jemari tangan Sasuke sudah menancap di leher Gaara.

"Hal itu sudah ditetapkan dalam surat perjanjian. Jadi, tolong kau jangan sembarangan."

"K-kau…"

"Selamat tinggal, Gaara."

Sasuke menarik jiwa Gaara dari mulut pemuda berambut merah tersebut dan melepaskannya keluar.

"Selesai sudah." Ia berbalik lalu membantu Sakura untuk bangkit dan turun dari kereta kuda.

"Mereka ingin curang, tapi gagal."

"Kenapa mereka bilang aku akan menjadi peramal nomor satu? Beberapa hari lagi 'kan aku akan-" Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dan suara tembakan terdengar. Dan peluru dari pistol yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut menembus tubuh gadis berambut merah muda tersebut.

"Sakura!"

_Onyx _Sasuke melirik kearah dimana suara itu muncul. Ia melihat kereta kuda yang berisikan seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang mentap sinis kearah Sakura yang sudah tak bernyawa. Lalu mulutnya bergerak, seperti memerintahkan sesuatu. Dan kereta kuda miliknya pun berjalan meninggalkan daerah itu.

Sasuke berlutut sambil memeluk Sakura, memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Sial! Sebenarnya sudah sejauh apa dia meramal?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**2 days later**

Sasuke merapikan rambut merah muda panjang milik Sakura yang sudah tertidur di dalam peti.

Ia membelai pipi pucat Sakura, "Peramal sialan itu sudah kuhabisi. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak, Sakura."

Sasuke menutup peti tersebut, lalu memasukannya kedalam kereta kuda dan membawanya kearah taman pemakaman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah akhirnya peramal itu kukejar dan kuhabisi, mata kiriku tetap tidak kutemukan. Namun terkadang, aku merasa** nyeri** pada cekungan mata kiriku yang kosong itu.

**FIN**

**A/N**

Cerita ini dibuat berdasarkan side story berjudul Requiem yang terdapat di manga The Recipe for Gertrude. The story was amazing. Oke, ada yang bisa nangkep arti dari kata2 Sasuke yang di akhir ga? ;)

Ahaha, Review? ^^


End file.
